What's Lies Behind These Eyes
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: Lelah is a broken soul that loves the one person that hates her the most. Harry hates all the Slytherins, especially Lana. Can Harry look beyond her house and her fathers to see how broken she is or will he hate her forever? Harry is OCC in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, knowing no one was going to come in and see what I've been doing for the past few months. I knew even if someone did come in and see I've been doing, they wouldn't even care.

I took out my wand and pressed it to the skin of my wrist. Then muttered the charm that i created during Transfiguration when we had to turn a warm into a knife. Adding pressure to my wand, I slowly dragged it across my wrist.  
>Blood ran down from the cut to my elbow before dripping to the floor.<p>

Then i brought my wand to my inner thigh. I said the charm again, using more pressure then my wrist. Making three bloody lines, then one more lines cutting through the others.

More blood came from this cut staining my skirt and parts of my robs. Not bothering to clean the cuts i made, i did my other charm to make my wand back to normal, got off the ground, grabbed my bag, and walked to D.A.D.A.D. with my wounds still bleeding.

Once I got to the class room, I saw Snape listing off names and pointing to where they were going to sit. I just blended into the crowed of Slytherin and Gryffindors. None noticed me like usually.

Soon only four people were left. Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and me. I was hoping not to get Harry. He is the one who hates me the most out of all the Slytherin. Even the Slytherin hate me.

"Weasley and Malfoy." Snape said pointing to the second last table in the back. "Potter and Radcliffe."

I took my seat at the last seat in the took the seat near Ron. But instead of just siting down, he gave me a hard glare that could kill, took his seat, and brought it as far away from me as the table would let. Then he looked straight ahead as Snape started the lecture.

Since I knew this stuff because he was my dad so he taught me all about how he would teach .A . So I took out my my wand and muttered the spell I've been using on a regular basics. On my right arm I wrote _'There's no such thing as true love in real world'_ with a lot of pressure making the blood flow down my arm in a thin scarlet stream.

I was about to roll up my sleeve when a hand grabbed my arm hard making me wince. Expecting it to e Snape my eyes slowly traveled up the persons arm only to find it was Harry's hand. Twisting my arm, I broke my arm out of his grasp and slid my chair to my end of the table.

When class was dismissed, I all but bolted out of the room. Storm, my loyal daemon(A/N: those animals from the golden compass) and quite frankly the only reason why i haven't killed myself yet, was right beside. I gave him a small smile before rounding the corner and going down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeon. Once inside I went up to the girls dorms and collapsed on my bed. I was way to tired to go down for dinner and I just wanted to sleep away the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a Saturday.

Grabbed my homework, and headed to the library. On the way i kept dodging Harry and his friends. I really didn't want to talk about what he could've seen during D.A.D.A.

To my refile I made it to the library without being caught. I sat at in the chair in the back corner. After a few hours I was done with my homework. I packed up my stuff and headed down to dinner. On the way I saw Harry talking to his red headed friend. I looked down making my bangs fall in to my face, hoping he wouldn't notice. But luck wasn't on my side as usual.

Harry stopped talking and stuck out his foot, tripping me. Luckily, I landed on my hands and knees. I got back to my feet and started to walk away before Harry started to talk.

"Got somewhere to be, Radcliffe." Harry asked in a dejecting tone.

"Why do you care? Besides, aren't you suppose to be out doing something stupid and dangerous that will get you killed?"

"Aren't girls suppose to be pretty?" That hurt.

"Whatever." I said holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Shouldn't there be three of you? Where's your other friend, the Mu-"

"CRUCIO!"

Unbearable pain exploded within me as I fell to the floor. I only hear myself hit the floor as the pain from the fall was consumed from the pain of the curse. The pain felt like a strong fire was slowly killing me from the inside out.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

Then I felt a pair of arms surround me. When I looked up, my teary eyes connected to the concerned ones of Draco. That was my breaking point.  
>Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and started to cry into his shoulder. I didn't care if I looked weak or vulnerable because at that moment I was.<p>

Before my parents were killed they used to abuse me every day. After they used the Cruciatus Curse, I would go ext door to Draco and cry into his shoulder as a kid. Draco was the only person who has seen me like this, scared, broken, vulnerable, and worse. Draco started to pull away from me which only made me hold on tighter. He then got loose enough to look at me as if to see if I was acting or not.

He glared at me as he evaluated me, which made a fresh patch of tears fighting to get free. A few emotions went across his face. First confusion, then realization, then it finally landed on sympathy. Draco pulled me into a strong hug, allowing me to cry into his chest.

"Get out of my sight, Potter. I'll deal with you later." I heard Draco say.

"Fine but she deserved what she got." Harry said in a venom coated tone making me recoil into Draco.

"Why is that, Potter. What could she, the nicest Slytherin in history, could've done to you."

"She called Hermione a 'Mudblood'."

"That's a lie!" I shouted. "I would never use that word! I hate that word! I was going to say 'Muggleborn' not the other 'M' word." I resumed my crying into Draco's chest as he rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"How can I believe you. For all I know you would kill a muggle if one looked you in the eye." Harry said.

"She wouldn't because her grandparents where muggleborns and she loved them dearly. Though her parents mentally scared and abused her and her brother." Why Draco. Every time you get him made, he spill deep dark secrets. "So if I were you, I would shut up and get the hell out of my sight now, Potter, before I hex you into next week."

That got them walking. Harry and Ron left in a quick step. Draco and I stayed like that for a while. Him with his arms wrapped tightly around me as a cried into hos chest. Draco didn't say anything, he just held me. How could he? He couldn't say it'll be alright.

Once I was cried out, I got up pulling Draco with me. I gave him a thankful look before pulling him into a hug. When we broke away, Draco gave me a curious look. I just gave him a nod. I didn't need to say where I was going. He already knew.I turned and walked out side to the Blake Lake. I finally got to my favorite spot. I sat down under a tree, pulled my knees close to my chest, and started to cry burying my face in my knees. After awhile I felt strong arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace. I didn't need to look up to see who it was.


	3. Author's Notes: MUST READ!

Should I have the next chapter be in the girls point of view or Harry's point of view? And what should the girls name be?


	4. Harry's POV 1

"CRUCIO!"

Adele (I just gave her this name cause I was listening to the song as I typed it on my cell phone. Still open to ideas for a name that says she's tough on the outside but on the inside she's breaking at the seams.) screamed as she fell to the floor with a thud. I didn't know why I was doing this. Why was I doing this? I knew what the pain of the curse. The pain felt like a strong fire was slowly killing you from the inside out.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Someone shouted, flinging me to the ground.

At first I thought it was Ron, but when I looked up I saw someone I really wish I hadn't. Ron ran over to my side. I watched as _he _wrapped his arms around Adele's trembling body. Anger and jealousy ran through my body as I watched _him_ wrap his arms around her, letting Adele cry into his chest.

All I wanted to do at this moment was rip _him_ to shreds for even thinking about holding her like that. Then again he was probably a better friend then I could ever hope to be for her.

Then _he_ turned to us. A look of pure hatred burned within his silver blue eyes. If looks could kill, Ron and I would be dead in two seconds flat.

"Get out of my sight, Potter. I'll deal with you later." Draco said, venom dripping from his words.

"Fine but she deserved what she got." I said with an equal amount of venom in my tone making Adele recoil into Draco.

"Why is that, Potter. What could she, the nicest Slytherin in history, have done to you?"

"She called Hermione a 'Mudblood'."

"That's a lie!" Adele shouted. "I would never use that word! I hate that word! I was going to say 'Muggleborn' not the other 'M' word." I resumed my crying into Draco's chest as he rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"How can I believe you? For all I know you would kill a muggle if one looked you in the eye." Harry said.

"She wouldn't because her grandparents where muggleborns and she loved them dearly. Though her parents mentally scared and abused her and her brother." Why Draco. Every time you get him made, he spill deep dark secrets. "So if I were you, I would shut up and get the hell out of my sight now, Potter, before I hex you into next week."

As Ron and I rounded the corner, leaving Adele in Draco's arms. Once we were out of ear shot, I exploded.

"Can you believe that load of B.S." I said, seething.

"What's a load of B.S." Hermione asked falling into step next to Ron.

"What Draco said about Adele. How she doesn't use the 'M' word because she had muggleborn grandparents and her now dead parents used the Cruciatus Curse on her and her so called 'brother'." I said starting to calm down.

"Actually, Draco was telling the truth." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Remember in the middle of our third year. The day before everyone left, in The Daily Prophet, the front page was about Adele's parents being killed and what they did to there kids." Hermione said solemnly. Then a look of suspicion crossed her face. "Wait. Why are you even talking to Draco about her, if you hate her and Draco?"

"Well...uh...Harry can explain because I...uh...I need to...FIND GINNY. Yeah I need to find Ginny, so Harry can explain. Plus I was just standing there. Harry was doing everything as I watched." Ron said before bolting in the opposite direction we were heading.

"Wimp." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay I'm waiting for an explanation." Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well..." I said.

"Well." Hermione said. "Ron and I..."

"Yes."

"We were..." I said trying to stall.

"JUST SPIT OUT!" Hermione shout.

"Okay okay. What happened was Ron and I were talking outside the library and we saw Adele coming out of the library. So I wanted to mess with her, so I tripped her." at this Hermione gasped, but I continued. "Then we started to say some things. Then I thought she was about to call you the 'M' word, so without thinking I...used magic...on...her."

"What kind of magic?" Hermione said. I could tell she was ready to yell or punch. But I knew I had to tell her or else she would punch me.

"I used the Cruciatus Curse." I said.

Hermione looked beyond pissed. She raised her fist ready to punch me. But she let her fist drop by her side. She then turned on her heals and walked away heading outside.

I wondered where she was going but I didn't fallow in fear she would punch me or worse. So instead I walked up to the boys Gryffindor dorms and fell asleep seeing it was after ten.


	5. Akward Train Rideending rewritten

A/N: Review Answers. Okay to **_Silver'ssong_**:

I didn't sound like a flame at all. Yes I know cutting shouldn't be written lightly. One of my friends use to cut herself. And you're right about Harry and I'm going to put that in the summery. The reason I didn't was because I suck at writing summaries. And I need constructive critisizame. I actually like it, so thanks.

To **_Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape_**:

I'm not that good at writing a third persons point of view. My strongest is from a characters point of view. Sorry.

Thank you all for your review's it's actually a lot of fun reading them so keep on giving me some please. Also still need help with the girls name. Once I have her name I'm going to go back and change the chapter's. But for now I'm going to keep it as Adele for now but still open to ideas.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Lelah?" Mason asked.<p>

Mason is younger brother. He was in fourth year while I am in my sixth year. Mason was the only family I had left right now.  
>In my first year at Hogwarts, Mason was tortured by our parents. When I came home for the summer, Mason was a wreck. He had deep circles under his eyes with bruises that littered his body.<p>

Mason new what it was like to be tortured. He was closer to me then Draco. He also knew about me cutting. He hates it that I cut myself but he doesn't yell or shout about it, he just voices his opinion in a calm manner. He understands me more then anyone, and was there after every time I was tortured by our parents as I was there for him when was tortured. When our parents died in his first year and my third year it was hard and sad, but we knew we wouldn't be tortured by our parents again. After they died, I went mute for two months or more. Mason also knew about my feelings for Harry.

"I think so." I said, in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Mason asked his arms tightening around me.

Knowing he wouldn't drop the subject, I told him everything. I told him from when I came out of the library to when I sat down under the tree. When I told him about Harry using the curse on me, he let out a small growl and his arms tightened around me even more, as if he could protect me from something or someone.

After that we just stayed like that until we heard foot steps coming. When I looked up I saw Harry's friend that was the girl.

"What do you want?" Mason said, angrily.

"I wanted to make sure Adele was okay." Hermione said.

"Why do you care?" Mason said still angry.

"Because unlike the idiots I call friends, I don't hate Adele. I actually hope to be friends with her." Hermione said.

"Thanks. I would like to be friends with you, Hermione." I said.

"Great. I think we should be heading back. It's almost curfew." Hermione said before walking back to the castle with us behind her. We walked until we reached the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went into the common room first leaving Mason and I alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach Potter a lesson?" Mason asked half joking.

"No. It'll be fine." I said with a small smile.

"Okay fine. I'll meet you on the outside of the Great Hall after breakfast to go to Hogsmeade."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said before Mason gave me a good bye hug and kissed the top of my head.

Then he headed up the stairs. I waited until he was inside the portrait hole before going down to the dungeon. When I got inside, I found Draco sitting in a chair watching the door.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Draco said.

"Thanks. I'm fine. I was with Mason and Hermione. And before you say it she's not that bad so don't pick on her anymore. She's a good friend." I said.

"Fine." Draco said.

"Well goodnight. See you tomorrow." I said.

I walked up the stairs to the girls dorms, crawled into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, grabbed my jacket, and ran to the Great Hall. Just as he promised, Mason was standing there waiting for me.

"Hi." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey." Mason said in a happy tone. "Are you doing better?"

"Yeah. Can we not talk about that?"

"Of course." Mason said as he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"People are going to think we're a couple."

"Well, then they'll know to stay away from my sister." Mason said half joking.

"Oh shut up!" I said, laughing. "Besides no one here would go out with me anyway."

"Then why Potter glaring daggers at us?" I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Mason was right.

"He's probably mad that he can't bully me right now." I said. "Come on lets go to the train."

We got on the train getting a compartment with Draco at first Draco was on my left and Mason was on my right near the window. Then Harry and his friends came in.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Hermione asked. Draco and Mason were about to say no before I cut in.

"No. We don't mind at all." I said. "Do we?"

"No." Draco and Mason grumbled.

The three of the sat across from us. Hermione sat across from me, Harry sat across from Mason, and Ron sat across from Draco. Ron glared at Draco and Harry glared at Mason, who had his arm now around my waits. Hermione and I just rolled our eyes at the four of them.

"So, Lelah how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. How about you Mason? Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Mason said still glaring at Harry.

"Just peachy." Draco said, through gritted teeth.

"Well then." I said, in an awkward tone. "So, Hermione did you finish the potions homework?"

"Yeah. Did you need help with it or something?" Hermione said.

"With the last few questions." I said as the train stopped. "Well, I'll see you guys later. It was nice talking to you Hermione."

"You too, Lelah." Hermione said as Draco, Mason, and I left.

After the three of us walked a while Draco left saying he wanted to meet Pansy for their date. Mason and I kept on walking aimlessly around until we came up to the shrieking shack. Our feet where getting tired so we decided to sit down under on of the nearby trees. We just sat there talking about random stuff until we heard foot steps coming our way.

"Well well well, if it isn't the slag and one of her boy-toys." Harry said. Okay that really hurt. Mason was seething next to me. "Where's you other boytoy, Draco?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mason asked, outraged.

"It's not hard to put two and two together. Draco was all over her yesterday and now you're all over her today." Harry shot back.

"Because you tortured her yesterday." Mason said now standing. "Draco was trying to comfort her since he's her adopted brother!"

"Then what about you then?" Harry said taking a step forward. "You seem to be quite cozy with Adele."

"That's because, you git, I'm her b-!" Mason all be yelled.

"Mason don't he's not worth it." I said, cutting Mason off. I didn't wanting anything to happen to him. "Lets just go."

"Fine." Mason said.

I grabbed Mason's hand, pushing past Harry as I lead Mason back to the train. Once we got to the train, we chose a compartment in the back. The ride back was silent. Mason just held me as I cried. I couldn't believe Harry said that. The great Harry-freaking-Potter said that. Well I guess he's not as nice as everyone says.

When we got back, Mason and I just walked around the grounds until it was time to go to bed. We both said bye before going our separate ways. When I got into bed I fell fast asleep. Today seriously drained me. I just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
